vhs_and_dvd_creditsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party VHS 2002
FBI Warning * Federal law provides serve civil and criminal penalties for the unauthorized reproduction, distribution, exhibition of copyrighted motion pictures and videotapes. (Title 17, United States Code, Sections 501 and 506) The Federal Bureau of investigation investigates allegations of criminal copyright infringement (Title 17, United States Code, Section 506) Interpol Warning *International agreements and nation laws protect copyrighted motion pictuees, videotapes and sound recording. Unauthorized reproduction, exhibition or distribution or copyrighted motion pictures can result in serve criminal and civil penalties under the laws of your country. The International Criminal Police Organization - Interpol - has express its concern about motion picture and sound recording policy to all of its member national police forces. (Resolution adopted at Interpol General Assembly, Stockholm, Sweden, September 8, 1977) Opening Logos * Hit Entertainment Opening Previews *Bob the Builder: Busy Bob & Silly Spud *Kipper: Cuddly Critters *Barney's Beach Party *The Wiggles: Wiggly Wiggly World Opening Titles * "The Wiggles: Hoop-Dee-Doo! It's a Wiggly Party" Ending Credits * The Wiggles: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page * Paul Paddick - Captain Feathersword * Reem Hanwell - Henry the Octopus * Andrew McCourt - Wags the Dog * Corinne O'Rafferty - Dorothy the Dinosaur * Dancers: Nicola Barksby, Jessica Fawcett, Clare Field, Joseph Field, Sara Hayes, Kelly-Rose Datziel, Bonnie McMation, Rosemary Walkley * Children & Toddlers: Kulam Anu-David, Emillia Brunetto, Nathan Cooper, Chelsea Cranfield, Kieren Cranfield, Sophia Evstigneev, Kara Fanous, Dominic Field, Teagan Gill, Kieran Houlahan, Tayla Houlahan, Jakub Kyrla, Sinead Kyral, Luke McGrath, Louis Morrison, Georgia Munro-Cook, Hamish Munro-Cook, Madison Page, Nicola Schuster * Director: Chisholm McTavish * Director of Photography: Borce Borce Damcevski * Producer: Paul Field * Assistant to Choreographer: Angela Kryal, Naomi Wallace * Choreography: Leanne Ashley * Production Co-ordinator: Roberta McNamara * Camera Operators: Craig Watkins, Marinko Kero * Camera Assistant: Michael Poole * Gaffer Assistant: Ian Barwick * Gaffer: Graham Mulde * Boom Operator: Alex Keller * Sound Recordist: Craig Abercrombie * Wardrobe: Angela Kryal, Claudia Effendi * Make-Up Artist: Neena Adams * Runner: Matthew O'Sullivan * Child Minder: Glynis Worrel * Catering: More than a Morsel * Set Design: Freerange Animation, Andrew Horne * Set Construction: Freerange Animation, Andrew Horne * Set Construction: CFX Set Design * Staging: Tim Gurner * 3D Animation: Tom King, Feargal Stewart * On-Line Editor: Douglas Kirk * Off-Line Editor: Steve Rees * Audio Post: Craig Abercrombie * Technical Director: Douglas Kirk * Technical Engineer: Scott "Scooter" Jenkins * Gaffer Assistants: Clive Rippen, James Lengie * Zoological Gardens Illustrations: Geoff Morrison, Bodie Graphics * Floral Headpieces: Marie Field "Field Flowers" * Post Production Facilities: Spoof Media * Legals: Stevenson Court, Nina Stevenson, Banki Haddock Flora, Margaret Shearer * Vocals: Greg Page, Mark Punch, Paul Paddick, Carolyn Ferrie * Guitar: Murray Cook, Anthony Field, Terry Murray * Brass: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt * Double Bass: Natalie Morrison * Drums: Tony Henry * Volin: Angela Morrison * Cello: Margaret LKindsay * Trumpet: Dominic Lindsay * Trombone: Anthony Brahe * Backup Vocals: Mark Punch, Greg Page, Anthony Field, Jeff Fatt, Murray Cook, Paul Paddick, Paul ield * Special Guest Vocalist: Morgan Crowley, Fernando Moguel Sr. and Fernando Moguel Jr. * Musical Arrangements: The Wiggles , Dominic Lindsay * Recorded and Mixed at: Albert Studios, Syndey, Australian by Craig Abercrombie and Chis Brooks * La Cucaracha Recorded AT APC Studios, Atlanta, Georgia, USA by Greg Partirdge * Mastered at Studios 302 by Don Bartey * Artwork: Geoff Morrison and Alexandra Osbett * Thanks to: The Cook, Fatt, Field and Page Families, The Sydney Entertainment Centre, David Druery, Claudia Barcca, Forgerty School of Irish Dance, Department of Community Services, Blackyoen City Smash Repairs * Special Thanks to 1999 The Wiggles Office Staff: Patrick Field, Sarah McCLeskey, Tony Rioseco, Michelle Robinson, Glynis Worrel * For all bookings and enquires regarding The Wiggles and Dorothy the Dinosaur's Dance Party contract: The Wiggles Live! Pty Limited PO Box 768 Rozelle NSQ 2039 - Tel: (02) 9810 4777, Fax: (02) 9555 2992 - The Wiggles Concert Information Lien: 1 900 929 455 * VIsit The Wiggles Website at www.thewiggles.com.au * The Wiggles * The Wiggls Touring Pty Ltd. Copyright © 2000 Closing Logos * Hit Entertainment Category:VHS Category:The Wiggles Category:2002 Category:Hit Entertainment